taste of home
by amadeusofnohr
Summary: Post-war Clair/Faye/Silque fluff. No spoilers. Faye prepares dinner for her girlfriends after a long day.


"Darlings, I'm home!" called Clair, setting her lance by the door. It was technically meant to be kept at the barracks with her pegasus, but one could never be too careful. She had had the thing since her time with the Deliverance, no sense in losing it now.

"Welcome back!" chorused two voices from the kitchen. Silque walked out, an apron tied neatly on top of her civilian clothes.

"I'll be out soon!" called her other girlfriend, still occupied in the kitchen.

"Were the trainees well?" Silque asked, rising to her toes to kiss Clair's cheek. Clair kissed her back, moving to shed her armor.

"That lot was as rowdy as always. Everything's in one ear and out the other with them, no matter what I do." she complained. Silque grinned.

"Perhaps the fault lies with your teaching methods, then?" Clair swatted at her.

"Oh, away with you! Such cruelty. Dear Faye would never treat me like this. What is it that she's up to in there, anyways?" Clair asked, settling into the rickety chair across from the fireplace.

"Cooking dinner. Her grandmother finally sent her some of the family recipes."

"Ah, how positively rustic! I look forward to it." Clair only winced slightly. Silque gave her a knowing look.

"I'm sure she doesn't expect you to love it, but do at least clean your plate."

"I _have_ eaten raw flour before, you know, I think I'm rather capable of consuming anything after that." She retorted, slightly insulted. She would never hurt Faye's feelings in such a blatant manner. Her girlfriend chuckled.

"I recall. It was quite the dire situation. You weren't the only one turning up their nose at it." Clive and Mathilda had both looked a bit pale after eating it, and even Lukas had wilted in the face of such an unappetizing meal.

"Dinner's ready!" came a cheerful voice from the kitchen. Faye emerged with a pile of silverware, dropping them on the wooden table in the center of the room. Her hair was tied back in a braid and her apron was fully covered in flour. She ducked back into the kitchen and returned without her apron but with a stone pie pan.

"Parsnip pie," she proclaimed proudly. "Nana used to make it all the time in the winter. It's always cold up here, so it works perfectly, even though it's only fall."

"It smells positively delicious, dear," Clair said, and she wasn't even really lying. She may still have a refined palette, but she wasn't kidding about being able to appreciate anything after the flour debacle.

"This will be a fine meal," added Silque. They paused for a brief moment as Silque murmured a quick blessing before digging it. It wasn't completely disagreeable.

"Perhaps next I should try cooking something from my own childhood," mused Clair, thought it wasn't likely they would be able to find the ingredients this far into what was once Rigel, let alone afford them.

"It is your turn soon," Silque offered diplomatically. Clair's turn to cook was not exactly a highly anticipated night. Faye instinctively made a face.

"Oh, don't be like that! The more cooking experience I gather the better I'll be. It can only go uphill from here."

"Right, of course! You definitely always make something unique." Faye recovered, patting Clair on the shoulder. Silque shook her head in amusement.

After they were done, Clair cleaned the dishes while Silque ran a bath for her. Faye fetched some of the firewood she had chopped earlier in the year and settled on the sofa with quill and paper. Silque joined her soon after, resting her head on Faye's shoulder and dozing in the warmth of the fire.

Clair yawned as she sat down with them, leaning herself on Faye's other side. Her hair was still mostly wet, soaking water into Faye's shirt. After a few minutes, she started to snore. It was absolutely adorable, and absolutely the sort of thing she would be embarrassed about if Faye or Silque told her.

Faye giggled to herself, continuing her letter to her family. She missed them sometimes, Ma and Pa and Nana and her sister and her sister's husband and son, but she didn't miss Ram Village as much as she thought she would. It seemed suffocating to her now, when she had seen and done and wanted so much more in life. But as much as she missed her family in Ram Village, she wouldn't trade the family she had here for anything.


End file.
